Pokemon Jackson and the Olympians
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: Everyone knows there are thirteen Olympians, eight Gym Leaders and five Elite Four members. Percy Jackson never knew his father, aside from the fact that he was a powerful trainer himself, but he does know that he's about to enter a world full of mystery and people who may not be all that different from him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know how my brain comes up with these crazy ideas, but it does. I don't own PJO.**

Percy Jackson awoke, but then again, he had never exactly properly slept. Today was the big day, his twelfth birthday.

He didn't need to get dressed. He'd slept in his clothes. As he rushed down, he tried not to notice the state of his house. The wood was breaking in places, and there was a good reason for that. His mother raised him alone, and this was all they could manage.

That was going to change, he thought. The moment he entered the living room, he flicked on the TV. They were doing another special on Team Titans, a rebel group that seemed to be getting bolder and bolder. But that wasn't what Percy wanted to see. He endured twenty minutes of mumbling just for the last thirty seconds, the Elite Four Champion pronounced that Team Titans wasn't going to be doing any more harm and all was well.

Percy took a moment to study his face. It was the face of someone who was old, maybe in his forties, but at the same time was at the peak of his power. It seemed for some reason that that face had remained like that for an eternity.

Percy turned off the television. His mom probably wasn't awake yet, and he had no mind to go and disturb her.

As he ran outside, he shouted at the time of his lungs, "Elite Four Athena! Elite Four Ares! Elite Four Hades! Elite Four Poseidon! Elite Four Champion Zeus! I'm coming for you!"

His echo carried itself all around Half-Blood Town. Percy kept running after that, his mind occupied with the Olympians.

Everyone knew that there were thirteen Olympians. Everyone knew that. What fewer people knew was that eight of them were the gym leaders in the Olympia region. Fewer knew that the most powerful five made up the Elite Four, with Zeus at the top. They made all the decisions regarding the region, they were the sole rulers of the land.

Percy's father had mentioned them. That was one of the few things that Percy had learned about his father from his mother. All she would say was that he was a powerful trainer who had sought out the Olympians, but never returned.

That was why Percy knew he had to do what he had sought out to do. He had to defeat the Olympians, collect all eight gym badges, defeat the Elite Four, and become champion.

But for that, he needed a Pokemon first. He knew that his next-door neighbor, Annabeth, had probably already gotten hers. It was odd just how similar they were: Both of them were searching for one parent, and they knew that the Pokemon League held their answers. But the similarities dropped there. Annabeth was a lot smarter and level-headed than Percy, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Breathless, he beheld Professor Chiron's laboratory. It was probably the most magnificent building in Half-Blood Town. But Percy wasn't here to admire the architecture.

He burst through the doors and saw Chiron. The old teacher was still in his wheelchair, running through various experiments and ideas that he had. But the moment that he saw Percy, his face fell.

"I knew you would come here," Professor Chiron said. He looked sad for some reason. "I'm sorry about this, but there aren't any Pokemon left."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. He had known there were three, and the lab didn't even open until eight. He had come two hours early just to ensure that he would have the leisure to choose.

"Three people already came Percy," Prof Chiron said. "I'm afraid that I can't help you with anything."

Percy was devastated to say the least. He had waited for this day for so long, and he was going to have to go back home empty-handed.

"It may not be as bad as you think," Prof Chiron said. "It may even be for the best." Percy felt a lead brick slide into his stomach. Even Prof Chiron thought that he would never be good enough.

"That's not what I meant!" Prof Chiron said, reading Percy's expression. "I just mean that Percy, you're not normal."

"Thanks for the reminder," Percy said, trying to hold back tears. Prof Chiron wanted to say something else, but Percy ran out of the lab before he could.

He burst into his house. He saw that his mom was already awake. She seemed to have read Percy's face and knew immediately what was going on.

"Percy, I wanted to give you this," she said. She held a small object which looked like it was a chunk of the sea. "I never wanted to tell you this, but this is from your father. He insisted that you should have it once you come of age."

She tossed it to Percy. He saw that it was a Pokeball.

"Your father's favorite."

Percy knew what he had to do. He also knew what his mom was going to say.

"I-I have to do this," Percy said. "There's no other way." Percy's mother didn't protest too much, which surprised Percy. It was as if she had known that Percy was going to go away like this one day.

"Just be careful," she said. "I don't want to lose you. You can always come back home if anything happens."

Percy nodded, but he knew that he was on a deadline. The others would have already started. This whole thing was a race, and not a race that he was prepared to lose.

Percy took five minutes to pack his essentials. He was then out the door. Percy thought that his first order of business was to head towards the fields. He needed to collect many more Pokemon if he was going to be the best.

He had barely taken a few steps into the field when someone said something behind him. Percy whipped around and saw a kid who was around his age, with blonde hair.

"When trainers meet, they battle," the boy said. He didn't wait a second before sending out his own Pokemon, a small yellow mouse.

Pikachu, Percy's mind registered. Percy then realized with a jolt that he had never bothered to check what Pokemon he had gotten. But there was no more time for that now.

Percy released his Pokeball and to his horror saw that it was a fish. He didn't remember what kind of Pokemon it was, even though he had tried his best to memorize their names all over the years, but he could tell it was a water type. The worst possible scenario.

The other trainer seemed to have noticed. He smiled, but Percy could tell that no matter how nice he was, he wasn't going to show any mercy.

The other trainer tried a Thundershock, but it did nothing. Confused, he tried it again.

It was then that Percy realized that he did recognize the Pokemon. Whiscash, water and ground, and so immune to electric moves. He had read that it could cause both earthquakes and tidal waves.

For some reason, earthquakes and tidal waves, the idea of both, seemed to connect him with his father somehow. Didn't his mom tell him that it was his favorite Pokemon? Perhaps that was the reason.

"Magnitude," Percy said. The opponent's Pikachu fainted. The other boy looked disappointed, but at the very least he wasn't a sore loser.

"I'm Jason," the boy said. Percy could see it in his eyes: something of the same fire that he felt in himself. If the circumstances had been different, Percy thought that maybe the two could be friends.

Jason withdrew Pikachu and headed towards the lab. He was probably going to get healed. Percy though, knew he had other things to do, but something inside him told him that he hadn't seen the last of Jason yet.

"Gym Leader Apollo at Delphi," Percy said. That was his next target.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson was struggling with the harsh realities of life.

Being a trainer didn't exactly start out as he had planned. The first thing was that he was now chiding himself for not listening to the Pokemon info that he had always gotten. He had forgotten half of it and it had costed him.

Take for example, his Whiscash, which he had decided to nickname Wishy. (He knew several people would have punched him for using that nickname, but it didn't matter.) He had so loved the fact that it was part ground that he didn't realize that it just made grass moves even more crippling. He had just nearly went and lost to an Oddish.

He had to admit that walking on land just wasn't for him, not with the heat, the sun beating down on him like a hammer, the branches kept pricking him, and he just seemed to have the most rotten luck with the Wurmple poisoning him over and over again.

The best time had been when he had taken Wishy and cruised over a small pond near Othrys City. That had been nice, and Percy had wanted to take out a branch and start fishing when he realized that that would be a terrible thing to do. If all of his team were water types, then that would make it very hard to win against certain types.

And so, he had disembarked. He had to note that Othrys City wasn't much of a city, though he had been told that it had been huge in earlier times. Now though, only a remote section of the city remained and the rest was just ruins.

But at the very least they had a Pokemon Center, which was one thing that he had been thankful for. Percy had, quite literally, zero funds on him. He couldn't afford potions or antidotes which is why he had to run over there all the time. The other thing that he was thankful for was that a lot of the townsfolk were pretty helpful in offering advice.

Of course, zero funds meant that he had no Pokeballs to catch anything, but he found ways around that. Several people seemed nice enough to offer free samples, like the guy at the Pokemart who had insisted that he get a potion. Percy was slightly wary of other people giving him stuff, after all, one thing that his mother always used to tell him was, "Never take candy from strangers!"

Instead, Percy found a lot of stuff just lying on the ground. He had explored the ruins to find two antidotes. Wishy had been even more helpful, he (Percy thought Wishy was a boy, but he wasn't exactly sure) had managed to bring up a lot of stuff from the bottom of the pond and from the sea near Othrys City.

Ah yes, the sea was another thing in itself. Percy was just itching to roam around all over it, but he knew that that wouldn't solve his problem of getting all eight gym badges. So, with a heavy heart, he headed towards the forest.

He couldn't decide what to get at first. He didn't want to get a bug Pokemon, he had heard that most of them were easy to raise and evolved pretty fast, but became weaker in the long run. Instead, he remembered his encounter with that Oddish earlier and thought that he would settle on a flying type (fire types scared him a bit).

There was this very violent band of Spearows and he decide to stay away from them and instead go with a Pidgey, which was a bit tamer. After he finally caught one, he noticed a new problem: the Pidgey was weak. Seriously.

He had sort of taken it for granted that Wishy was so strong, and after a few battle he realized that it was probably because his dad had already spent some time training it. Pidgey got knocked out the moment he sent it. And so, he had to scurry back on over to the Pokemon center. And again. And another time after that.

It was only after quite some time that he thought to send out his Pidgey first and then switch it out. After a while, it seemed that his Pidgey had finally gotten strong enough to fight on its own.

By then though, it was able to pick off those annoying Bug Catchers with hordes of weak Caterpie pretty easily. And for some reason, he got the feeling that beating Metapods, even though they couldn't do anything, was pretty helpful.

But, as he continued through Othrys Forest, he couldn't help but think of the others. Where was Annabeth? He was sure that he had spent at least three days in Othrys City, so it would have been quite natural for her to have gotten ahead of him. But he wasn't too concerned about that. He had heard of a lot of people just trying to get ahead the fastest they could, but in the end they found that they hadn't gotten enough experience. Percy really wasn't in any hurry, because as far as he knew, no one had beaten the Olympians. Ever. Not since Team Titans, at least, so that pretty much gave him an infinite amount of time.

As he was walking, he noticed something. There was a small clearing up ahead and there was a short boy there. He looked about two years younger than Percy, but he was still playing with a Pokemon. Percy felt jealous; only the children of the rich or famous kids could get Pokemon before being twelve. It was totally unfair, but now that Percy thought about it, most of his life had been unfair.

But he stopped when he saw what Pokemon the boy was playing with: a Jigglypuff. He burst out laughing. The boy was wearing clothes like he had just returned from a rock concert, and here he was playing with a _Jigglypuff._

Apparently, the boy heard him and walked over to where he was. He was blushing.

"It's my sister's." he said.

"Sure," Percy said in a tone that made it clear he wasn't convinced. That just seemed to annoy the boy further. But before they could get any further, two people came out from the forest. Percy almost mistook one of them for that Jason guy, but he saw that he was way older. They seemed to have been talking before they noticed them.

"Hello there," one of them said. "Let's battle. Two on two."

It was as simple as that. When two trainers met, they fought. Percy sent out Wishy, and his partner sent out a Duskull.

But that couldn't compare with what his opponents sent out: a Houndoom and a Crawdaunt.

Percy almost started drooling. Both of their Pokemon just looked so cool, he was sure that he wanted one.

"Earthquake," Percy muttered. No matter how cool they were, this was still a fight. The other guy seemed to be pretty surprised when his Houndoom was knocked out in a hit from the attack, and Percy could tell that the Crawdaunt had taken some damage.

Percy had chosen the move since it meant that his partner's Duskull wouldn't get hurt. But the thing was, in a second, that Crawdaunt took it out pretty quickly.

The battle became intense from then on. Whiscash VS. Crawdaunt was tough, and Percy was sure that he would have lost in other circumstances. The other trainer was older and though his Wishcash had been trained beforehand, if Percy hadn't already weakened it with an earthquake winning would have been otherwise tough.

When it was finally over, the guy with the Crawdaunt grinned. "That was great. My name's Luke, if you wanted to know." The other trainer greeted himself as Ethan, and he didn't exactly look too pleased. Neither was Nico, the kid with the Jigglypuff. Both of them had been one-hit KO'd, after all.

The two left, but the guy named Luke seemed to throw a look at Percy that said that this wasn't the end. Nico picked up his Jigglpuff, still blushing slightly.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "I'm sure your Jigglypuff got some experience from that, since we won but your Duskull was knocked out."

Nico looked like he wanted to kick Percy. "It isn't mine. It's my sister's, and I'm just around here looking for her," he pouted and then stormed off to some other section of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, sorry for the rather long delay. I guess I've been really busy lately.**

Percy was about to head his own way too when he noticed something. That kid Nico had dropped something.

It was a Pokeball. Percy picked it up, and through the clear cover he could see that it contained a Pokemon, it was... a Skitty.

Seriously? A Skitty and a Jigglypuff?

Nico burst through a bush and noticed Percy holding his Skitty. "That's my sister's," he said meekly and took it.

Percy didn't trust himself to speak. He was sure he had broken a few ribs just by not trying to laugh.

Nico called out his Jigglypuff. It began inflating air into itself until it got bigger... and bigger. Soon, it was big enough that when Nico grabbed onto it lifted him up like a hot air balloon.

Percy when from smirking to gaping. He had never thought anyone could do that, and before he knew it Nico was gone. Percy guessed he must have been pretty embarrassed by both the Jigglypuff and the Skitty.

Percy kept going on. There were a lot of bug Pokemon but his Pidgey now began making short work of them. He was wondering what he should name it, Pig sounded weird and he really couldn't think of anything else.

The forest wasn't that hard to navigate. He had heard though, of some deep thickets of jungles in some places where trainers went in but rarely came out.

This forest, even though Percy couldn't recall its name, was pretty friendly. The path was pretty clear, the sunlight wasn't blocked out by the canopy, and there were a lot of things that had been dropped down on the ground that other people had left.

Some of it was leftover food, but others were things like Antidotes and the like. He was sure that those things were fair game if they weren't marked and he pocketed them, but still, it sort of made his ears burn. Here he was, scavenging for things. Well, it was the best he could do, those Bug Catchers hadn't been exactly loaded.

What surprised him wasn't the fact that he had exited the forest so quickly, but rather that it ended so abruptly. He was walking a few paces and then boom, suddenly the forest disappeared and was replaced by grassland. There were buildings in sight an hour's walk from there, signaling that he had finally made his way to Delphi City.

Suddenly though, his thoughts were interrupted by a large screaming.

"Helllllp!" someone shouted and rushed on by past him, followed by something else that was clearly faster.

When Percy finally managed to process what he was seeing, it was apparent that he had to do something. There was a Pokemon, Percy realized that it was a Houndour, the pre-evolved form of whatever Ethan had. And it was glaring at someone who didn't look too older than Percy but who had a bad case of acne.

"Water gun," Percy said to Wishy as soon as he released it. The Houndour realized that it was outmatched pretty quickly and scurried away back into the woods.

The guy just stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds before saying, "That was amazing! Really man, that was really cool."

"Why was it chasing you?" Percy asked as he put Wishy back in its Pokeball.

"I was searching for berries, and I think I accidentally stepped on its leg or something," the guy said. "My name's Grover. What's yours?"

"Percy," Percy answered. Grover paused for a moment before he said,

"Why are you so dirty? I mean, sorry, that just sort of slipped out."

"Um," Percy muttered. Normally trainers weren't completely covered in filth like he was, but he had been scrounging around for stuff. "You see, I was sort of short on cash, and I noticed that a lot of people had lost and forgotten stuff like Antidotes, and I figured I might have needed them..."

"So why not just use berries?" Grover asked.

"What?" Percy asked. How could berries of all things solve his problems?

"You don't mean that you don't know?" Grover asked. "Oh really, just with all this mechanization and industrialization and stuff, people keep forgetting about nature. I mean, that's what best and..." Grover kept going on for a few minutes.

"Okay," Grover said. "I run this flower and nature shop here down by the road, I think you'll find it worth your while to come with me."

Percy thought about it, and he guessed that he might as well. After all, this was what adventuring was about, right? Going to meet new places and people?

The shop wasn't too far off the way to Delphi City, but Percy guessed that a lot of trainers would just go ahead towards the city without stopping by this place. Which was a shame, because even though it was made entirely out of wood, it certainly did look nice.

Someone walked out of the shop, and it was a girl who looked older than Percy even though she was shorter. Percy wasn't sure how, but here eyes seemed to be a dark shade of green as if they had beens stained with chlorophyll. She looked nice, but at the same time slightly inhuman.

"Juniper," Grover said. Percy could tell immediately that there was something going on between the two. "Juniper, this is Percy. He helped me out when I.. uh, sort of got into this bind with a Houndor."

Juniper shook her head. "Grover, you're always getting into that sort of stuff. You should really think about taking a Pokemon for your protection."

"Hey! I don't always get into stuff like that," Grover protested. "And anyway, all we have are grass types and that wouldn't have been much help against a Houndour."

Juniper looked like she wanted to say something, but glanced at Percy. "So, how are you? I have to thank you for taking care of my clueless boyfriend," she said.

So they were dating, Percy thought.

"Hey! But thanks, Percy. Juniper, let's give him a pass," Grover said. Percy had no idea what Grover was saying, but apparently Juniper did as she went inside the shop, got a camera, and took a photo of Percy.

"Okay, so now I just have to connect this to the printer. Gosh, I'm bad with these things, just wait a minute," Juniper called from inside.

"So, Percy," Grover said. "You want to know about berries? They're pretty much the most amazing things nature has to offer to a trainer like you. They can do all sorts of things, like heal your Pokemon or cure them of status conditions. I've heard a few people going around making Pokeblocks or Poffins with them or whatever, but I for one know more about their traditional uses. Plus, unlike man-made things like Paralyze Heals Pokemon can hold them and use them in battle!"

The whole thing sounded pretty nice to Percy, but he was sure that there was some sort of catch to it. "And you can find these things everywhere in the woods and stuff? Then if they're so good, why doesn't everyone use them?"

"Well, I think there's a lot of reasons for that," Grover said. "You see, to grow berries takes time and I think people prefer convenience. Not only that, most of the people who manufacture those other things have this sort of monopoly over the market so they suppress these other sorts of things, and maybe people just like throwing things around."

And so, Grover went on about the various types of berries and handed Percy at least two dozen of a lot of them after telling him what they were used for. Percy tried calculating how much all of it would have costed him if he had bought the stuff, and it came out to be way more than he could have every afforded.

Grover then showed him how to use a watering pail, which was this cool thing with a condenser that you could bury in soil for a while and it would absorb nutrients, put it into the water, and then add to the berries. The berries only grew in loamy soil, but apparently you could find them all over the place pretty easily.

Juniper came out of the shop and handed Percy a small card. It had his picture on it (and it wasn't that good) and there were a few symbols on it.

"There are more of these sorts of flower shops around Olympia," Juniper said. "You can show them that and they'll help you."

"Wait, are you guys some sort of organization?" Percy asked.

"Well, yeah," Grover said. "It all started back in the old days when they started putting up lots of factories and stuff. New toxic Pokemon like Grimer began forming, and so our founder, Pan began making these shops about nature and how natural things are the way to go. He disappeared a long time ago, but we're all still around to do his work."

"Disappeared?" Percy asked. "Like how?"

"No one knows," Juniper said. "There have been whispers sometimes that he died, but a lot of us, Grover included, are sure that he's out there somewhere."

"Yeah," Grover said. "Our organization funds searches for him several times, and I'd love to go on one, but I'm going to have to actually catch something and train hard before they'd let me."

"Well, good luck," Percy said. "So, you guys don't have any Pokemon?"

Grove shook his head. "Juniper has a Roselia and a Shroomish, but that's it."

Suddenly, Juniper brightened. "Wait Percy, there's something else that I think might help you."

"So, about Pokemon," Percy said. "I guess it's hard since you don't have any to begin with."

"Yeah," Grover said. "I mean, we have some Pokeballs, not the manufactured ones, apricorns, you know, but you have to start somewhere. I keep looking around for one that I can maybe friend with and so I don't have to catch, but you know, that doesn't happen a lot. And I don't want to ask Juniper for one, you know, got to impress her. BUt it doesn't seem that I can go out and get my Searcher's License from the association if I don't have any Pokemon."

"Weird," Percy said. He had just remembered something. "There was this Pokemon I had caught in the forest earlier, and I really don't know what it is. I've never seen something like it, but I think I'd like you to have it."

"No way, I mean you just helped me Percy. I couldn't go and-"

Percy handed him it anyway. Not having a Pokemon, he sort of knew how that could mess up your life's plans. "Anyway, you guys have given me a lot of help."

Grover took it, and Percy could tell that he didn't know what it was either.

Juniper came out holding a lot of vials. "These are all Awakenings and Potions and stuff. We don't like using them, so you might as well have them."

When Percy finally went on his way towards Delphi City, his backpack was a whole lot heavier.


End file.
